


The Unlikely Companions

by Dorkangel



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Inter-Doctor Who Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 15:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1352140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorkangel/pseuds/Dorkangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Clara falls down the Doctor's Timestream, she spots a Weeping Angel, and teams up with some of the Doctor's most faithful companions to save him.<br/>If you like this, please leave kudos and comment :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unlikely Companions

**Author's Note:**

> For Clara: set as she falls down the Doctor's Timestream in 'The Name of the Doctor'  
> For Jack: As he leaves the Doctor and Martha in 'The Last of The Timelords'  
> For River: Sometime at Storm Cage prison for killing the Doctor.  
> For Jamie: Set after the 'Moonbase'  
> For Rory: While guarding Amy after 'The Big Bang Two'

"Would you like a jelly baby?"  
As Clara fell down into the Doctor's time stream, she saw so many faces, heard so many voices. Most of them were the Doctor's; she knew that, but some of them were the other people before her, the ones who had traveled with the Doctor. Her little, human brain absorbed so much as she fell. She knew that some of the people who had traveled with the Doctor had died and others had survived. It didn't really matter lianyway. When you could go anywhere in time, whether or not someone was dead didn't really make a difference.  
Clara knew that she would always be there to save the Doctor if no one else was there to help, and whether or not he noticed... but out of the corner of her eye, she glimpsed movement. Clara turned her head and gasped as she saw a stone face only inches away from her own, baring it's teeth in an alien snarl.  
She sped away from it, falling, but all the new knowledge filling her head was telling her what that thing was. It was a crying...saint? No. A weeping angel. A Weeping Angel, and it could travel in time too. This was different. She couldn't just defend the Doctor from this on her own. It was coming, she could feel it, and she needed help...

Captain Jack jogged away from the Doctor and Martha, wondering self consciously what they were laughing at. Maybe the Bo comment had been too much.  
He went around the corner, looking to make sure no one was watching, and prepared to activate his vortex manipulator… But some instinct made him glance up again, only to see a slight, dark-eyed girl staring at him. She had one hand pressed against the wall, and her breathing was quick and panicky.  
"Hey! How the hell did you get... Are you alright?" The girl looked like she was about to say something, and then she collapsed.

The rain stormed down outside Doctor River Song's window as she pored over her faded blue book. She ignored the weather - it was always like that - and concentrated on her diary. A small sound caught her attention and she walked towards the bars of her cell, but it was too dark to see anything clearly. "Hello?" she called, "Is anyone there?" but there was no answer. River Song was quiet, and listened carefully, and before long she could hear a quiet noise like someone stumbling along the corridor. Within an agonising minute of waiting for the cause of the stumbling to come into view, River Song glimpsed a small-ish young woman who looked barely conscious seem to fall into her eyeshot. "Doctor River Song!", gasped the girl. "I need your help!"...

Jaime McCrimmond sat shaking in his little cottage, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. He'd almost forgotten the slight disadvantages of Scottish winter. "So, you went to the MOON?" asked Kirsty McCleod opposite him. "Aye."  
"But, it's a little round thing up in the sky!"  
"No, well..."  
"And did you see the old man in the moon?"  
"No, apparently there isn't one."  
"And you say you saw the phantom piper?"  
Jamie shivered again, though now it had less to do with the cold. "Aye. That's why I decided to come back, you know, just for a wee break."  
He had been smiling through all of Kirsty's questions; despite the weather and the strange dullness of the little cottage on Culloden Moor, it felt good to be home after such strange happenings.  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Kirsty jumped and Jamie stood up so sharply that his chair crashed to the floor.  
"That's not King George's men again, is it?" he whispered to Kirsty. "No," she replied, "It can't be." But Jamie thought that was probably just her hoping that it wasn't.  
"Yes?" he said, much louder, and then spoke again nervously. "D-doctor? I asked you not to come back for at least another day, come on!"  
There was no reply and, acting on impulse, he went to the door and opened it, and Kirsty stood back, her hands pressed to her mouth.  
Clara Oswin Oswald stood outside the door. "The Doctor's not here, Jamie, but he's sent me. Kind of. He needs your help." She moved slightly, revealing a young, smiling man supporting her and a curly haired woman behind her holding a gun.

(Opening credits)

Jamie leant out of the door, suddenly eager to follow this strange little group. "Oh, Kirsty, I'll be back in a second, I swear." He grinned at her and closed the door begin him. "So, who are you all?"  
"We're..." Clara hesitated. Jamie had known the Doctor long before the rest of them, and besides, he was an 18th century guy; she'd have to phrase this carefully. "We're the Doctor's friends. From the future."  
Jamie paused, standing very still and staring very hard at her. "How far in the future? I was just in 2070, and I'm not going back."  
River Song replied for her. "I'm a time traveler, so God knows, Clara's from around 2013, and Captain Jack here came from 3000 and something, right?" Jack nodded.  
"Wait!" said Jamie, halting again. "He's a soldier then?"  
"Well, yeah, but I'm not from 'round here. I'm not going to try and have you arrested." laughed Jack.  
"Oh, well, alright then. What do you want me for? Because if those... 'Cyber-men'... Are there again, I'm no going."  
"You're very stubborn," remarked Clara. "I didn't have this trouble with either of these two." She was walking a bit more steadily on her own now.  
It was true: she didn't. Captain Jack hadn't been very sure what was going on exactly, but Clara had told him that a version of the Doctor from his future needed his help, and she was very pretty, so he had gone.  
Stranger things happened to River Song pretty much daily, so it hadn't taken much persuasion for Clara to get her help.  
Clara turned and faced Jamie "I don't suppose you've heard of the Weeping Angels?" she asked mischievously.  
"No," Jamie replied, his accent making the word about three times longer than necessary. "And I don't like the sound of them either!"  
The four unlikely companions marched up to the TARDIS and River opened it with a click of her fingers, much to the surprise of Jamie and Captain Jack. "How the hell did you do that?" said Jamie. "And how come you can fly the TARDIS?" finished Jack as they all filed in.  
River laughed. "I had lessons from the very best." Jack smiled, flirting. "And who might you be, Miss River Song? Cool name, by the way."  
"It's Doctor Song actually, and I'm married. And I can't tell you. Spoilers!"  
Jack nodded thoughtfully and Jamie tapped Clara on the arm. He looked very worried. "Are they always like that?"  
"Those two? I'm not sure, I haven't known them very long, but I think so. Yeah."  
"Oh no.  
So, why do you need our help?" Overhearing, Captain Jack hopped down the stairs. "Good question actually."  
Clara paused, smoothing down her dress. "I... I'm not sure. I saw a Weeping Angel somewhere in the Doctor's time stream though, and I know that it wasn't supposed to be there."  
She turned desperately to River, who might understand. "It was like it was swimming against the tide. Going the wrong way in his time stream."  
River considered her words, then pulled two levers in quick succession and slammed her hand down on a big, red button. The TARDIS seemed to jerk suddenly two feet to the left, and it's inhabitants were thrown off their feet.  
"Och, my head!" moaned Jamie from over to the side. "What did you do?" asked Captain Jack. River Song smiled messily, shaking out her hair. "I pressed the BIG RED BUTTON. It should latch on to the alien life force in the Doctor's time stream and follow it, and hopefully the TARDIS'll be able to understand what we want..."  
The TARDIS wheezed and groaned as they landed suddenly, and Captain Jack checked his vortex manipulator. "It's 1980 something," he called out to the rest of the group. "We should hang around for a bit." he added with a winning smile. "I like this era."  
Clara stuck her head out of the door, and watched a young man with a messy, longish hairstyle stumble past the TARDIS with a leaf attached to his face. "Nope." she said, turning to Doctor Song. "You might want to try that one again. The TARDIS followed me instead." Noticing their puzzled glances, she added in a stage whisper: "She doesn't like me much." The TARDIS wheezed again in a noise like a chuckle and Clara glared up at the ceiling. River Song pressed the BIG RED BUTTON again, and the TARDIS crew were thrown to the right. "Will you stop doing that!" came Jamie's muffled voice from somewhere below.  
Doctor Song looked hard at Clara. "What are you doing in the Doctor's time stream?" she asked, or rather demanded. Clara shrugged apologetically. "Spoilers".  
Jamie clambered out from below the control room, looking strangely delighted. "I found some bagpipes!" he exclaimed, and fiddled with them a bit. "Don't." said Captain Jack in a warning tone. "I can't stand 18th century bagpipes."  
The TARDIS landed, and River glanced at the date, and then ran off into one of the rooms excitedly. "Hey, where are you going?" shouted Captain Jack, and she stuck her head out and said "Getting changed. Prison clothes get soooo boring!"  
Jack pulled a face. "Prison?". Clara didn't reply, just smiled from a seat near the door and asked Jamie: "Where exactly are we then?" He glanced at the screen, but - seeing no pictures - looked down again, cheeks going a bit red. "What?" asked Clara worriedly. Jamie looked up and shrugged at her a little sheepishly. "I can't read." he admitted quietly. She didn't move for just a fraction of a moment, then hopped up and checked the screen. "It's... Roman Britain" she giggled delightedly. Captain Jack jumped to his feet and ran up to the console. He glanced at the screen for a moment, then started off in the directions of the bedrooms, just as River Song emerged in a green t-shirt and camouflage trousers. "Sorry," she said slyly to Captain Jack, "Not enough time for you to get changed."  
"Damn." he shot back, "I would have looked great in a toga. And I'm sure HE would have managed it," he went on, gesturing at Jamie, "I mean, he's already wearing a skirt!"  
Jamie started towards him indignantly. "What you calling a skirt mate?"  
River Song rolled her eyes and tapped Clara on the shoulder. "Come on. We'd better head off, I've got a friend out here." Clara thought hard. "Rory, right?" River jumped. "...Yes." She stared at Clara slowly. "This is after Amy went into the... " She paused, not wanting to say too much. "'He SHOULD be here." Clara nodded. "Okay dokey, but... What about those two?" The boys seemed to be on the very edge of a fight. They were very close and shouting at each other; Jamie in Gaelic, Captain Jack in a language neither of the girls recognised. River rolled her eyes. "Boys" she muttered, and then shouted to them. "Come on! You can fight later." For a moment both of them stopped shouting but continued glaring at each other, and then both burst into enormous grins. "Yeah," said Jack, "Later maybe."  
"Aye, and I'll win!"  
Clara, who had never had a brother or anything, stared incredulously. "Come on" she finished weakly, and they did, patting each other on the back. River Song caught up with her outside, and - in answer to her puzzled look - replied only "Boys." Again.

The TARDIS had landed right in the middle of Stonehenge, which made sense: It had been aiming for the Pandorica. Captain Jack was the first out. "So," he said "Roman Britain. Any particular reason we've landed in Stone Henge?". River Song came out after him. "I know a guy." she replied, "Though he might not want to come with us." Jamie was hanging back at the TARDIS doors. "Is this England then?" he asked nervously. Clara nodded friendlily and he came forward a bit. "How far in the future is this then?"  
"We're in the past," she told him. "And don't worry. You'll blend right in with the locals." Leaving Jamie to glance down at his scruffy kilt, she skipped up to River Song. "Do you mind if I come with you?" asked Clara. "I haven't really met this guy." She sounded curious. River shrugged. "If you want. You two better stay here though. Try not to start any wars: never underestimate a Celt!". She and Clara went down into the turfy hole that no one had yet sealed up, River taking a torch out of one of the many pockets in her trousers. Quite quickly the light rested on a bored looking centurion who seemed to appear so suddenly out of the darkness that Clara started back. "Who goes there?" he yelled, drawing his sword and fumbling with a helmet. "River? Is that you?". She lowered the light a little and rushed forward into a hug. "Rory! It's good to see you. How long has it been?"  
"A... Long time. I don't really count."  
The last centurion really did look delighted to see his daughter. He glanced up and noticed Clara. "Who's this?" She waved shyly at him. "Hi. I'm Clara. I travel with the Doctor... In the future. It's complicated."  
Rory nodded, resigned to the strangeness. "It usually is. Where's the Doctor?"  
"Not here." said Clara. "He needs help. I don't know when, or even where." She hesitated. "The Weeping Angels are coming for him." Rory's plastic face paled. River grabbed his arm. "Look, I know it's hard, but you have to come with us." Rory shook his head. "I can't leave..."  
"We do have a time machine," Clara interrupted. "It'll only be for a second."

River Song marched back up the stone steps to where the others were waiting, holding a blinking Roman centurion by the arm. Clara followed.  
"Guys," she said, "Meet my old dad!"

The group turned to go to the TARDIS, Rory especially eager to be back as quickly as possible, and just as they were about to go inside Jack turned around to call to Jamie, who had been hanging behind. He froze and called out.  
"Doctor Song!" River stuck her head out, went rigid and then walked slowly towards Jamie. "Don't blink. Whatever you do, don't blink." The young piper was stood face to face with the terrifying figure of an angel with stone fangs only inches from his face. "W-what is it?" He asked, trying to take a step backwards. "Don't move!" yelled Jack. "It's ok," River broke in. "We're both looking at it. When I say, run."  
"Can I blink?"  
"Later maybe. Alright, run!". Jamie scrambled away from the stone figure, and stood next to the TARDIS. "Don't take your eyes off it." River continued. "You and Captain Jack, get inside the TARDIS, but don't stop looking." They backed into the TARDIS, Clara and Rory joining them at the door. River took another step back so she was inside, then closed the door with a click of her fingers.  
The spell was broken, and the crew all rushed to the console. Within seconds the TARDIS began to shake. "Is that you again, River?" asked Clara. She responded with a shake of her head. "It's the angels." answered Rory. "They're shaking the ship."  
"Only one angel." said Captain Jack. "Please say there's not more than one?"  
"What the hell are those things?" yelled Jamie, who felt it needed to be asked. Clara tried not to fall over as the TARDIS lurched again, and then told him. "Oh, aye, great! That didn't take long then, did it?" Clara angled her head curiously at him. "What do you mean?"  
"Well, usually with the Doctor, the alien beasties take a while to come out."  
River Song ignored them and hung off the sensor as the TARDIS took another almighty blow from the angels. "We're picking up more of them. In other places in the Doctor's time stream." Rory managed to keep his feet and stumble over to her. "Do we really want to move? They feed off temporal energy, right? I mean, we'll just be giving them a feast!"  
"He's got a point you know." quipped Jack. "And a nice helmet."  
"Thanks."  
River shook her head and flicked a few switches expertly. "They're not hungry, or that one would have tried harder to get Jamie. I think they just want us not to find the Doctor."  
"Oh great," moaned Jack. "There is more than one of them."  
"I'm picking up multiple signs of them in London, in the early 2000s. But they're flickering on and off, like they're not really there." Clara shrieked as the angels nearly tipped the TARDIS onto it's side. "Let's just go, and if necessary we can come back!"  
"Good idea." agreed Rory, and River pressed the BIG RED BUTTON and once again, everyone in the TARDIS was thrown off their feet. "Next time," said Jamie, rubbing his head again, "Couldn't you just warn us?" River laughed, and Rory went off in search of his helmet, which had flown off.  
They landed outside an apartment building. Clara hopped out first "Oh, I know this. I live around here." Rory and River Song came next."Yeah..." said Rory, "Best not to interfere with your past though. The Doctor tried that once and the universe exploded." Jamie followed, slightly apprehensively. "What do you mean the universe exploded?". Rory faltered a bit, and then finished limply on: "It got better...".  
Captain Jack came last, clapping Jamie a bit patronisingly on the back. Suddenly Clara grabbed as many of them as she could and hauled them out of view. Nobody spoke or moved, and a few seconds later a very short-haired man in a long leather coat came jogging past cheerfully. They all remained still until he'd gone into the building.  
"What was that for?" yelled Jack, slightly louder than was necessary. "Shh!" Clara replied worriedly, looking around. "That was the Doctor, in one of his old regenerations."  
Jamie leaned into the group, looking thoroughly perplexed. "What?"  
"Just ignore anything you don't know," River told him. "And you'll be fine."  
"Oh, aye... alright,". Rory pulled a face at him sympathetically, and Jamie resigned himself silently to guard duty, and walked off a few paces to keep watch.  
River started talking rapidly. "We're looking for anything out of the ordinary. Captain Jack, you and Jamie go to the shops and ask about any missing persons. Me and Clara will ask in this building," Clara cut in suddenly. "It's best if just you do that actually, River. This version of the Doctor might have met me."  
"Okay. I'll do that, you and Rory go and look for the Weeping Angels."  
Rory look alarmed again. "Isn't that kind of dangerous?" Clara smiled at him. "We'll be fine!" she said. "After all, they're only statues."  
She sounded much braver than she felt.

Jamie and Captain Jack stopped outside a newsagents. Inside was an old man, being shouted at - or rather over - by a tall ginger woman and a middle aged lady with a stiff hairdo. Looking from right to left, and seeing no way out, the man shoved a red beanie onto his head, ducked underneath the counter and approached the two young men, smiling sheepishly.  
"Sorry about that," he said. "That's my granddaughter, Donna, and my daughter. They're just having a bit of a talk."  
"Aye," said Jamie. "We can hear that." Captain Jack rolled his eyes. "We're just here to ask if you'd heard of any missing persons," he cut in before Jamie to continue. Mr...?"  
"Oh, umm, Mott! Wilfred Mott."  
"Mr Mott." He dug a piece of psychic paper from his pocket. "We're from the police. The... Scottish/American division.".  
Wilfred blinked haltingly at the paper. "But... That says you're from the Extra-terrestrial department."  
Jamie glanced at it. "No it doesn't. It says we're for Bonny Prince Charlie." Captain Jack elbowed him and reminded him in a whisper: "You do know you can't read?!" Jamie looked up, startled, and hissed: "Witchcraft!"  
"Um, excuse me?" They both turned back to face the slightly lost Wilfred. "If you are from the Extraterrestrial stuff, it might help. See, I like to go stargazing, and I saw these lights in the sky - like comets right - only brighter and smaller, and then old Bill disappearing like that,"  
"Wait," Jamie interrupted. "Who disappeared?"  
"Well, this old friend of mine, Bill. Of course, police said he's just moved house or something. You know what the strange thing is though?" Wilfred leaned forward and told them in a conspiratorial quiet (broken of course by his daughter and granddaughter arguing) "I found his grave. I went down to go and put some flowers on my wife's... And there it was, William Smith. Only, it wasn't new or anything. It was old, like it'd always been there."  
Caption Jack exchanged concerned glances with Jamie. "Couldn't it have been someone else?"  
"No, that's the thing! It had his same wife's name and his favourite quote on and stuff..."  
Captain Jack stopped him quickly before he went on. "Thank you Mr. Mott."  
"Aye," added Jamie. "You've been very helpful."  
"Um, well, ok. I'd better go and..." Wilfred Mott gestured to his family behind him, still arguing. The two men left. "So, was that helpful then?" asked Jamie, a tiny bit lost. "Yeah." said Captain Jack. "That's what the Weeping Angels do; they feed off temporal energy. Send you back in time, let you live to death."  
"The Weeping Angels got that 'Bill' then?"  
"Must have. Come on, we'll find the others."

River Song climbed up the apartment building, picked a flat at random and knocked on the door. Jackie Tyler opened it and said "Hello?", and behind her sat a man with very prominent ears, talking to her daughter. "Hello. My name is Doctor River Song, I'm here from the police, to ask about any missing people."  
"Missing people? I haven't heard of anyone going missing. I mean, not round here."  
"Alright," River Song shot back quickly, eager to get away from the past Doctor in case they'd met. They were always meeting each other in the wrong order. "But if you do hear anything, please tell someone."  
"Yeah, I'll do that." Jackie Tyler closed the door and River nearly walked into Mickey Smith, who was going the same way. "Sorry!"  
"Yeah, sorry."  
She walked to the flat across the hall and knocked there. It was opened by an old lady, but behind that River could see an eight-years-younger-but-still-noticabley-the-same-person Clara sitting at a table, doing homework. "Oops," she said to the old lady. "I've come to the wrong place. Sorry."  
She decided to go back downstairs, stopping briefly to check a ragged notice board. There were no missing person posters or anything.

Clara and Rory went through the graveyard, searching for statues and trying not to blink. Without realising it, Clara brushed past a grave from 1800 and something that had her name on it. "What would the angels look like?" asked Rory, who had only heard of them in Amy's descriptions. "Like... angels." Clara told him. "In dresses, with wings... Almost definitely covering their eyes though."  
Rory stopped in his tracks. "Like that?" he said quietly, hoping futilely that it hadn't heard him.  
"Yeah," Clara replied, backtracking a little, staring at the angel. "Exactly like that. Don't blink. I'll see if there's any behi-" She broke off into a little cry as she spun around and found two angels closing in on her. "What are we going to do?" Rory said, half-begging for a solution. "We can't move..."  
"Nope." Clara told him. "You're going to take two steps back, and then you're going to hold my hand and say 'Roman Britain' as loud as you can. Ok?"  
Rory did as she said. "When I say, close your eyes. Only for a second."  
"Are you sure?"  
"No. Ok, three, two, one."  
They both screwed their eyes shut, then opened them again, blinking in the sunlight of a Roman villa just outside of Rome. "Clara," Rory murmured hesitantly, looking around. This is defiantly Roman, but I'm not sure it's Britain."

Captain Jack and Jamie rushed into the flats at almost the exact same moment River came out. "We've heard of someone disappearing," Jamie blurted. "And they found his grave and everything. It sounds like the angels."  
River looked surprised. "Really? No one around here seemed to know anything, but then again, I only asked one person. The Doctor was in one of the flats and a younger version of Clara was in the other. I didn't want to cause any anomalies."  
"It looks like they weren't hunting," Captain Jack reasoned. "By the sound of it, the man who disappeared was interested in aliens and conspiracy theories. They guy who told us about him certainly was. He probably started investigating and they got rid of him."  
Jamie jumped a little. "If they got rid of some old man just for looking into it," he said urgently. "What will they try to do to that wee lassie and that Roman chap?"  
River considered his words very carefully, and then set off running towards the cemetery. The others followed.

Clara and Rory walked cautiously around the side of the villa, Clara suddenly flattening herself against the wall as an elderly man with crazy white hair strode past, a magnifying glass sticking out of his toga. "What is it?" asked a concerned Rory.  
"That's the Doctor!" she exclaimed. "The Doctor again. The angels must be following him."  
"How do you know? Who the Doctor is, I mean."  
Clara bit her lip and looked sympathetic. "I'm sorry, I really can't tell you..."  
"Yeah, I know. Spoilers, right?". She nodded sadly. "So," he continued, trying to be cheerful. "How are we going to get out of Rome?"  
"Well, they do have a time machine. River'll have to press the BIG RED BUTTON again, and it should follow me."  
"You specifically?"  
"Yep. It's complicated."  
The two continued around the villa and paused by a statue of the goddess Venus. "The question is," said Clara. "What do we do until they find us."  
"Right now..." Rory cut in quietly. "I would say that we should run." Clara leaned closer to him secretively. "Why?"  
"Because that statue just moved.". Time seemed to slow for a moment as Clara turned around and saw the statue of Venus standing with a dagger raised above it's head, ready to bring down on the two travellers.  
"Ok," she agreed. "Let's run."  
They ran, dodging the stone arms of minor Roman gods which reached stiffly from alcoves to stop them, down an alley way and ground suddenly to a halt in the middle as a saw the group of snarling angels block the exit.  
Without thinking they both span around, only to find the other angels even closer. Rory turned again to see the angels on his side reaching out to him only metres away.  
They stood back to back, trying not to blink. Rory drew his sword.  
"Why are they trying to kill us?" Clara asked. "They just sent us back in time."  
"Maybe the other angels were hungry. These ones just want us dead."  
Clara and Rory stood still and didn't blink.

River Song rushed into the graveyard, followed closely by Jamie and Captain Jack. "Rory! Clara! Are you here?" she called desperately. "You two," she ordered, spinning on her heel to face them. "Check the old graves for their names, quickly." She continued to shout after them. Jamie didn't bother to check the graves, he just stood very still and listened carefully.  
"They're not here." he told River, putting his hand on her shoulder. "We're alone."  
"Hey!" yelled Captain Jack miserably. "I found one, but I'm not sure." The other two hurried over to him. "See, Clara Oswin Oswald. 18--"  
"No," River Song hesitated. "This isn't right. Where's Rory's for a start?"  
She scanned it with her vortex manipulator. "There's no trace of temporal energy. This is someone else's grave."  
"Someone else with the exact same name?" asked Jamie sceptically. "Stranger things happen." said Captain Jack with a shrug. "And do, with alarming frequency."  
"We'll go back to the TARDIS." decided River. "I can track her, and Rory should be with her."  
They started briskly back, but Captain Jack hurried to catch up with River Song and their vortex manipulators accidentally touched. Sparks flew everywhere.  
"Ow!" whined Jack. "Come on," River Song said nervously, ignoring him. "That was temporal energy, it'll attract the angels."  
"What do you mean!?" said Jack angrily. "Is that MY vortex manipulator."  
River Song grinned at him flirtatiously. "Probably. If I were you, I'd avoid the headless monks. You might end up with a head and no body."

"Oh my god." gasped Clara with sudden realisation. "I'm going to be killed by statues in Ancient Rome."  
"Yeah," Rory replied automatically. "But at least you'll have something interesting to put on your gravestone."  
Suddenly the air was filled with wheezing and groaning. "Oh thank you, thank you!" Clara whispered happily as a very, very blue box materialised around them. She turned to the controls, expecting to see River Song looking serious, Captain Jack smiling and Jamie looking confused... But instead she saw a thin man with spiky hair and sand shoes hopping around the interior of the TARDIS. He was wearing a blue and brown suit and a long brown coat. Next to him was a terrified Roman family, covered in ash, and beside that a tall, ginger lady in a Roman dress.  
"Who's tha-" Rory began to ask, but Clara clapped a hand over his mouth. "It's the Doctor. Again!" she whispered worriedly.  
The Roman family (who were, in fact, from Pompei) filed out of the TARDIS, smiling gratefully and thanking the Doctor and Donna profusely. They seemed a bit dazed.  
"Um, Donna," said the Doctor apologetically, rubbing his neck. "You go with them, I'll come after you in a second."  
As soon as the doors had closed he dropped onto the floor so he was at the same level as Clara and Rory's eyes. "Who on earth are you?"

Inside the OTHER TARDIS, River Song prepared to press the BIG RED BUTTON, but then turned around and smiled evilly. "Oh, Jamie, I'm thought I'd just warn you, I'm going to press the button."  
He grabbed the railings in alarm as they crashed to the left.  
"Are you sure it's supposed to do that?" he asked.  
"Where are we?" said Captain Jack, getting up off the floor. "Um.." River checked the monitor. "Just on the outskirts of Rome, about (Volcano day) AD."  
"Pompeii day?"  
"What?" said Jamie. "The day that Mount Vesuvius erupts. Erupted. Whatever." Jack told him.  
"What?"  
"A volcano."  
"Oh, aye. So are we in danger of death by volcano, then?"  
"No, it's a hundred miles away from here."  
River strode over to the TARDIS door, opened it, looked out and closed it again sharply.  
"What is it?" asked Captain Jack, him and Jamie walking over to her. She opened the doors and the three of them looked out to where they stood; directly opposite an identical police box.

"It's really hard to explain..." Clara told the tenth Doctor. "Well," he said, "I'll give you three seconds, because somehow you're inside my TARDIS. Three, two..."  
"I'm an impossible girl from your future, I fell into your time stream and I'm trying to save you from Weeping Angels, and they were surrounding us a second ago, and this is Rory the Roman, he's the last centurion and he lives underneath Stone Henge and he's made of plastic." Clara gushed quickly. "And I have very little idea of what's going on."  
The Doctor blinked at her. "I didn't hear most of that," he said slowly. "Which is probably a good thing, because it seems to involve my future. But you seem a bit lost, and - if I understand correctly ? - you need my help."  
Clara stopped, nonplussed by the Doctor's total kindness.  
"The question is," he continued. "What do you need my help with?"  
Rory pushed his way into view. "The Weeping Angels are closing in, and we appear to have lost our friends."  
"Well, come on then!" The Doctor jumped to his feet. "Allon-zy!"  
Rory and Clara followed him cautiously. "What about that girl who was with you?" asked Clara as they set off. The Doctor jumped guiltily. "Uh... she said she wanted to see Rome. She'll be fine."

River Song and the others stared incredulously as the other TARDIS dematerialised. Their own ship suddenly shuddered and groaned. "W-what's going on?" asked Jamie, forgetting for a moment the order to stay quiet if he didn't understand. "It's the paradox, she can't deal with it." Captain Jack ran to the monitor and called back to River: "They're not here anymore. Rory an Clara must have left in that other TARDIS."  
"Then why are we still here?" mused Jamie out loud. Jack appeared surprised that Jamie had had an idea, but leaned back into the monitors. "The Angels are still here, but there's no sign of Clara or Rory."  
"So they left with the Doctor?" prompted River. "Probably." said Captain Jack uncertainly. "But we don't know where they've gone or what they're doing."  
"Shouldn't we go after them then?" Jamie proffered. "I mean, if we can track them."  
"No," said River, surprisingly surely. "Why are the angels still here if the Doctor's gone?"  
"Is the Doctor even gone?" asked Jamie. " I mean, he could still be here."  
Jack stuck his head out from behind the screen and looked hard at Jamie, apparently reevaluating his opinion of the piper. "Yeah," he said. "That's the strange thing. The Doctor's still here, kind of. The signal was wavering between positive and negative as the TARDIS left."  
"I don't like this," River half-growled, shaking her curly head. "Too many time streams crossing. There's more than one version of the Doctor, and they keep crossing over."  
"So, you mean for a minute there, there were there TARDISs in one moment?" asked Jamie hesitantly. River nodded, and he asked another question. "And if there are angels outside, why are they not attacking the ship again?"  
River jumped and crashed up the steps to the console, flicking five different switches located in see only random places. Seeing her mess with the TARDIS, Jamie grabbed onto the rails again, expecting the ship to lurch and shudder violently. When it did not, he stood up, feeing a bit foolish. Then it did.  
"Where are we?" called Captian Jack, who had been pushed away from the console. "Same time," River told them. "About two street away."  
"Why?" said Jamie incredulously. "Because," River whispered. "Of this." She opened the doors just a fraction, to show a rather dignified old man with a halo of white hair, surrounded by the Weeping Angels. He wasn't blinking, and even took a magnifying glass out of his pocket to observe them more closely.  
River took a large gun out of her pocket. "What's that?" asked Jamie, and was quite surprised when Captain Jack grabbed him, put a hand over his mouth and dragged him backwards. "Trust me," whispered Jack. "You do not want to be in the way when one of those goes off, and we don't want to warn the angels that we're here."  
Jamie pulled out of his grip, but didn't move or make a sound.  
River's gun went off in a shower of green light and sparks. She twisted around seemingly effortlessly and after only a few seconds most of the angels were without heads. The old Doctor stared at her but she just smiled and turned a knob on her gun before shooting him too. "Hey!" Jamie jumped forward, furious. "Why did you shoot him?" Captain Jack grabbed his arm again, but he shook him off. "It just means he won't remember, I haven't KILLED him." True to her word, River Song had simply wiped his memory, but then she added (a little disturbingly) "Not yet anyway. Wait about 500 years." Jamie frowned. "The Angels are here," she said. "Because the Doctor has defeated them so many times. Somehow they got into his time steam and they're crossing the timelines. They're trying to destroy all the different Doctors all at once."  
Captain Jack smiled at River Song, flirting. "But... You've got a gun."  
"Yeah," she said, pulling a large sledgehammer out of the umbrella stand. "And Jamie can have the hammer."  
Jamie grinned. THIS he understood.

The TARDS flew through the vortex. "So," asked the Doctor. "Where are we going? And what's going on?"  
"It's complicated." said Rory apologetically. "Yep," Clara continued. "But it's got something to do with the Weeping Angels. And if we just..." She stopped searching around the console and pressed the BIG RED BUTTON. The Doctor and Rory fell over. "Sorry, that seemed like the best way."  
"What did you do?" yelled the Doctor.  
"I pressed the..."  
"Yes, I know that, but what did it do?"  
"Don't you know?" asked Rory. "No. You try learning what all the little fiddly..." he jabbed his finger at a switch and sparks shot out. "I suppose I told you what it did though?"  
"No," Clara told him. "Someone who... Anyway, it tracks time stream anomalies." They felt the TARDIS materialise and Rory looked at the monitor. "It's 1604."  
"Shakespeare!" blurted the Doctor. "What?" asked Clara.  
"Well, I was here with someone else, and we were talking to..."  
"Shakespeare. And Martha, right?"  
"How do you know that?"  
"It's complicated."  
"Right," said Rory, feeling he needed to stop this before it went too far. "The Weeping Angels must be here. In 1604."  
"But what can we do about it?" asked Clara. "Well," said the Doctor measuredly. "First we can look."  
They opened the doors and looked out... To the strange sight of one TARDIS leaving and another arriving. Professor River Song, Captain Jack Harkness and Jamie McCrimmon charged out, River with a large ray gun, Jack with something that resembled a blunderbuss and Jamie hefting an enormous hammer, yelling "Creag an turic!". They crashed into a group of statutes, smashing them with their various weapons. "Does that kill them?" asked Captain Jack. "No," said River. "But it stops them moving for a while."  
Clara and Rory pushed out of the TARDIS towards their friends. "I'm sorry," called Clara over her shoulder. "But it's important!"  
For a second the Doctor watched them run, then shook his head and went back to Ancient Rome to find Donna.  
Which is a shame, because barely a second later Rose Tyler came around the corner looking very confused from a time jump. Clara saw her and grabbed River. "Wipe her memory, quick!"  
River shot her, but then called out to the three boys "Come on, we forgot about the angels in London."  
They piled back into the TARDIS, taking the larger fragments of the angels and a momentarily dazed Rose with them...

...And tumbled out in London. Captain Jack pushed Rose gently in the direction of the apartments and she stumbled off. "Where are the angels?" asked Jamie. "In the graveyard." replied Rory, taking charge for once. He drew his sword, feeling slightly ridiculous walking around dressed like a Roman in 2005, and the group set off.

The time in the graveyard was mainly spent smashing all the statues, which was quite a lot. Some of the graves got damaged in the process too, and by the end there was a pretty big pile of rock inside the TARDIS.  
"So... What are you going to do with them?" asked Rory as they landed back at Stone Henge. "The angels, I mean."  
Captain Jack shrugged in answer. "I dunno, dump them on some lonely planet?"  
Rory nodded, jammed his helmet onto his head and went sadly down the steps to wait for Amy.

River Song was next. As they landed, alarms bells suddenly went off. "Oh for god's sake!" she cried. "They didn't even notice I was gone this time! They really should just leave the doors open and let me get on with it."  
She smiled at the others, Captain Jack especially, and sat back down innocently in her cell to wait for the armed guards to start charging down the corridor.

Captain Jack kissed Clara and River on the cheek, and kissed Jamie on the mouth, much his surprise, then activated his vortex manipulator from inside the TARDIS, disappearing in a flash and a puff of smoke. Unknown to Clara and Jamie, he landed on a forlorn little rock called Trenzalore, dumped the angels and went back home to Bo for a bit of a break.  
But hundreds of years later a great battle was fought in a town called Christmas and the angels from beneath the earth found their way into the tomb of a Timelord, and eventually managed to infiltrate his time stream....

Clara dropped Jamie off back at Culloden moor, where he smiled at her gratefully and trotted back into his cottage - to where Kirsty McLeod had waited exactly 28 seconds for him to come back - with a whole new story to tell her.


End file.
